


неопределённость

by serithe



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тоже определение</p>
            </blockquote>





	неопределённость

Мысли в виде бегущей строки в голове мешают нормально спать. 

От них кружится голова и хочется сломать себе голову обо что-нибудь, потому что лучше уж так, чем эти мысли, медленно съедающие изнутри.

Это скоро превратится в паранойю, которая никогда не закончится.

_\- Я не Соломон_

Данталион теряется. Теряется в собственных мыслях, чувствах, восприятии.

Не понимает, что происходит. Не понимает, чего он хочет. Не понимает, что идёт не так.

Где ошибка? Во всём вокруг? В Соломоне? В Уильяме? В нём?

__

\- Меня зовут Уильям Твайнинг.

Глубокий вздох и взгляд устремлённый в никуда.

Это странно. Эти чувства странные. Данталион и сам странный.

Он разрывается во временной параллели, существуя в двух отрывках.

Питает себя надеждами прошлого и дышит альтернативами настоящего.

Живёт сейчас и дрейфует волнами назад.

_\- Я знаю, чувство одиночества, которым ты живёшь._

Ощущение на пальцах. Знакомые. До дрожи.

Когда он касается Уильяма, то чувствует тепло его кожи, скрытой под тонким слоем одежды.

И это чёртово тепло.

Слишком похожее на тепло Соломона.

Как убедить себя, что Уилл и Соломон разные люди?

_\- Это был не я._

Герцог смотрит в зелёные глаза, знакомые ему с давних времён, и пытается убедить себя, что это разные люди. Да, душа одна, но личности-то разные.

Уильям верит в реальность. Поглощён ею без остатка, всё глубже погружаясь в науку.

Соломон был мудрейшим. Предпочёл Ад и Люцифера.

_\- Я рад, что ты пришёл._

Твайнинг не понимает, что значат внезапные объятия Данталиона и почему тот так крепко сжимает его в своих руках.

_\- Я больше не хочу касаться этой темы._

Убил.

Он его убил. Он виновен. Он должен поплатиться. 

Уильям не должен ему доверять. Он должен держаться подальше от него. Он должен его презирать и ненавидеть.

Должен.

Но он этого не делает.

Продолжает говорить с ним как раньше и стоять рядом. Продолжает доверять ему, ожидая спасения в момент опасности.

Семьдесят первый столп ужасно благодарен за это. Он ненавидит себя за то, что он натворил. Считает себя недостойным его.

Но. Хочет защищать. Хочет быть рядом. Хочет принадлежать.

Двоякие чувства разрушают систему. Ломают его.

_Он всё не может определиться._

Когда демон целует Твайнинга в висок, тот не сопротивляется и просто хмурит глаза. Он понимает, что Данталион просто ищет ответы.

Как ребёнок пытается понять внешний мир, он пытается понять себя.

Как и Уильям пытается понять его.

Они оба знают, что любят.

До безумия сильно. До дрожи на кончиках пальцев. До крови в сжатых от ревности кулаках.

И это вызывает страх в виде миллиарда тонких игл, вонзающихся в голову.

Потому что что один, что второй, они не до конца осознают это чувство.

Данталион не понимает к кому он испытывает такую привязанность. К Уильяму? К Соломону внутри него? Он путается.

И путает бедного паренька реалиста, не привыкшего к таким заморочкам.

_Разрывающее на части чувство, правда?_  
Неопределенность, говорят, хуже смерти.  
И что же с этим делать?  
Принять? Сдаться? Гордость не позволит, правда?  
По вашим венам течёт не кровь, а нефть.  
Потому что она густая и чёрная.  
Потому что вы грешники.  
И вы это знаете, не так ли? 

Данталион целует Уильяма в губы. Хотя, нет. Это навряд ли можно так назвать. Касание? Да, так вернее.

Потому что он не может сделать это нормально сейчас, когда полностью не осознаёт всего.

Это за пределами того _«можно»_ , которое он сейчас имеет.

Он, стиснув зубы, думает, что это неправильно. Нужно было сначала разобраться. _Нужно было._

Но оба уже _утонули_ в этой эйфории, как _в иллюзии_ идеального мира.  
_  
_

Утонешь в моменте – забудешь кто ты.  
В лживом моменте – в конце потеряешь всё.

Уильям не знает, что делать. Но хочет. Хочет, чтобы это принадлежало ему. Чувства, Мысли, Данталион.

Желает, чтобы это всё было правдой. 

И пока Данталион будет продолжать разрываться, Твайнинг уже всё для себя решил. Он будет осознавать и направлять. Даже если в конце этот князь будет не его.

\- Данталион, - голос слишком нежный, чтобы быть человеческим. Чтобы быть настоящим.

_Смотри правде в глаза._  
Успокойся и прими всё как есть.  
Пока, лучше плыть по течению.  
Дальше заходить рано.  
Пока что. 

Руки обвивают шею, и демон теряется в них. Ловит их как глоток воздуха.

Просто ему сейчас _важно_ ощущать это. 

Он хочет понять. Метаться в догадках уже осточертело.

Соломон был и есть, но _он спит_. Уильям есть, и он сейчас _перед ним_. _Знать_ легко – _осознать_ тяжело. 

\- Прости.

Когда объятья разрываются, Данталион чувствует, как чужие пальцы проводят по его лицу. Так Уильям пытается его успокоить, отогнать от него ненужные мысли, о которых ещё рано думать.

 _Но он сам не знает, что подушечками пальцев режет чужую кожу._

И демон сдаётся. Пусть всё будет так, пока _он_ не _поймёт_ , чего _хочет_.

Да, это эгоистично. Но у каждого человека есть такая эгоистичная сторона и почему бы не дать ей воли.

Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Судьба всё равно решит… рано или поздно она всё решит и направит на правильный путь. 

Ведь _всё_ , _что_ не _делается_ , то _к лучшему_ , не так ли?


End file.
